Aftermath
by Gilana1
Summary: [Missing Scenes Part One] Viktor just heard Yuuri say that katsudon was his eros, and after Yuuri runs out of the room, Viktor is free to show how he really feels about that. Expansion scene of Episode 3. Rating for mild language. One-shot. Spoilers.


**A/n:** Thanks to my betas/prereaders - Mae_Cruz, Lady Eve, and skyla2010star. :) This is the first in a series of one-shots about missing scenes from the series. This particular one starts as soon as Yuuri runs out of the room in Episode 3 after saying that katsudon was his eros.

 **Aftermath**

Viktor set his cup down on the table, the smile fading from his face as soon as Yuuri had run out of the room. It had been quite a while - though he couldn't remember the exact time frame - since he had dropped everything and moved from Russia to Japan. He had taken a year off after seeing Yuuri's video of him skating to his program. However, since had gotten here nothing had gone the way he had expected. He had thought… well, he had thought quite a lot after that banquet. Yuuri had come onto _him_ that night and then had never contacted him. Why put up the video if he never had any intention of…? He was acting like he didn't know where the eros program came from. How did he not recognize them?

Viktor had tried to make sense of everything that had been going on. He had been sure that he had known what Yuuri had wanted when he had seen that video but had been completely surprised upon coming here. It looked as if Yuuri hadn't wanted him here at all. He knew that wasn't true because Yuuri had _asked_ him to come here. After that video, what else had he been supposed to think? It didn't excuse the past four months of ignoring him, but if things were going to move on, what did it matter?

Of course, Viktor wasn't stupid. He had seen relatively quickly that the Yuuri at the banquet last year was not the same person. Apparently, being drunk made him a completely different person. Yuuri was sticking to the point that he had no idea about eros, was driving Viktor mad. It was obviously a lie, drunk or not, Yuuri had to know he could do it! He _had_ done it! Now, he was going to say that _katsudon_ was his eros? You had to be fucking kidding.

Viktor put his head in his hands and took a heavy sigh. "I don't understand," he said, switching to Russian since Yurio was the only other one in the room at the moment. "I mean, after everything…" He ran a hand through his gray hair, wondering what on earth was going on. Yuuri acted like that night never happened, but why? It had been great! Was he embarrassed because he had gotten drunk? So what? It wasn't as if no one else had ever done anything like that. Considering the end result, did it matter?

Apparently, it did to Yuuri, and Viktor didn't know why.

"I really don't care," Yurio responded, his head still laying on the table.

"I mean, _he_ came onto _me,_ " Viktor said, completely ignoring the blond's comment. His mind was racing through every interaction that they'd had. There were some signs that Yuuri was interested. He saw the way the younger man looked at him, yet he still ran and pushed him way. "You were there -"

"I _don't_ care," Yurio said, lifting his head up.

"You were there that night," Viktor said. "You remember the way he-"

Yurio practically growled, cutting off the older man's comment before he could finish. "Viktor!" he said, slamming his hand down on the table. "How many times do I have to mention that I don't fucking care?" Viktor was taken aback and looked at him in a bit of shock. "Do not mention that night to me ever again!"

Any response that Viktor had on his tongue disappeared when Mari walked in. She looked between them, clearly thinking that she had interrupted something? "Did I… interrupt something?" she said in English.

"No," said Viktor and Yurio simultaneously. Viktor immediately put his _face_ back on, the one with the polite smile that he had been wearing just as Yuuri left the room. He was an expert at this face. He had used it many, many times. It now came second nature to him.

"I am going to bed," said Yurio, not doing a good job at hiding his emotions. Then again, he never had been that great at it, and he was only fifteen. He stood up and pushed past Mari out of the room without another word.

"Me, too," said Viktor as stood up. "Goodnight." He smiled at her before walking past her and heading up to his room. Makkachin had followed him, and when they got inside, he just laid down on the bed. The poodle jumped up with him, obviously sensing his master's distress. He reached a lazy hand up and gave the dog a pet as his mind raced with thoughts.

 _I don't know what I'm going to do,_ Viktor thought to himself. _What else does he_ want _me to do_? He had practically thrown himself at the Japanese man the moment he had arrived. He had _planned_ that scene in the bath in his head. He had _known_ how it was going to go. Or at least he thought he had. What was he going to do now? Curling up on his side towards Makkachin, a tear escaped his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Nothing had worked. His heart felt like it was trapped in a vice. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

 _Just take it one day a time._

Viktor was trying. Honestly, he was. However, needing to tell Yuuri all to think of a _katsudon_ during his eros program was driving him insane. He _still_ wasn't doing it right. The Russian had seen him do it at the banquet. Admittedly, he'd been incredibly drunk at the time, but… He racked his brain trying to think of what he was supposed to do and came up with nothing. There was nothing to do, and that _hurt_. This entire situation _hurt_. He had taken a huge risk because he'd seen that video after being so thoroughly rejected. Yet, no matter what he did, no matter what he tried, Yuuri continued to act like that night had never happened.

What if it meant nothing to him? Had Viktor misunderstood somehow? No, that wasn't possible. His mind had been relatively clear at the time; he hadn't even had that much to drink. Well, not by his standards anyway. He knew what had happened, yet Yuuri acted like he didn't. They had connected in such a deep way that night. He knew that it made no sense, but he knew that it was there. It had happened, and he had _not_ imagined it. Yet, none of that explained Yuuri acting like it never happened. Viktor knew that the younger man hadn't mentioned that night to any of his family or friends; that much had been obvious.

The icing on the cake, so to speak, had been Yuuri saying that _katsudon_ was his eros.

Viktor could handle a lot, but he was only human.

It was a day or two after Yuuri's announcement that Viktor simply couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to help himself deal with this, or he was not going to get through this _week_ let alone until the Grand Prix Final. _That_ wasn't until _December_. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do whenever he got upset - he got drunk.

Viktor left practice early, and then immediately asked Mari what the best place to eat was where he could also get a drink. She suggested Nagahama Ramen, so that's what he did. He knew he would be gone by the time Yurio and Yuuri got home. Good, because right now it simply hurt too fucking much to be around the Japanese man. Getting drunk was the only thing he could think right now, and he would then be able to get through this somehow.


End file.
